herofandomcom-20200223-history
AP-5
AP-5 was once an analyst protocol droid for the Republic. Once the Republic was formed into the Empire, he was downgraded to an inventory droid and mistreated by his superiors. After meeting Chopper, AP-5 became a rebel droid. He was voiced by Stephen Stanton, who also voiced Grand Moff Tarkin in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, and Rebels. Biography Early life During the Clone Wars, AP-5 served as a navigator and a military analyst aboard a Republic Warship. He notably participated in the Ryloth campaign, in which he estimated the Republic's tactical strategies were only 70% effective. Although the Republic ended up winning the campaign, AP-5's commander did not survive. Fall of the Republic At the end of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine transformed the Republic into the Empire. Although AP-5 had been, according to himself, the best Republic navigator in his class, he was downgraded and reassigned to inventory duty aboard the Cargo Transport 241, an Imperial Cargo Ship. Growing Rebellion Meeting Chopper AP-5 encountered Chopper, a feisty astromech droid who belonged to the Rebellion. The astromech had been separated from his rebel cell and stranded on Horizon Base, where the Cargo Transport 241 was docked at the time. Looking for safe haven from the Stormtroopers, Chopper had boarded the cargo ship. During a ship-wide search for the stowaway, AP-5 did not report Chopper's presence to his Imperial superiors, gaining the latter's trust and developing an friendship by telling war stories. When the ship's abusive Imperial captain belittled AP-5, Chopper sprung to his defense and managed to knock out the captain. The two droids then joined forces to seize control of the ship. Later on, AP-5 aided the Rebellion by warning the rebels that the Yost System, their original jump destination, was not safe because an Imperial fleet had already been dispatched there. He instead provided the coordinates of an alternative world called Atollon which lacked any Imperial presence, making it a more suitable location to plant a rebel base. While transmitting the coordinates to the new system, AP-5 was shot twice by the ship's captain, who had regained consciousness. The inventory droid sustained serious damages, but, before he shut down, AP-5 managed to tell Chopper that he would not forget their friendship. Fortunately, after the two droids rendezvoused with the rest of the Phoenix Squadron rejoined the Ghost Crew, Sabine Wren managed to repair AP-5, using some parts disassembled from Chopper's stolen ambulatory strut. Immediately upon being restored to working order, AP-5 chided Chopper for not thinking logically, prompting Chopper to reply with a string of expletives. AP-5 retaliated by saying that the words were so foul that the droid would be disintegrated in six systems. All under the startled eyes of the Ghost crew. Joining the Rebellion Using AP-5's information, the rebels were able to establish a new base on Atollon called Chopper Base. AP-5 was placed in charge of checking the cargo that arrived from the base. Used to working with the Empire, AP-5 was unhappy with the frequent delays in rebel shipments arriving at Chopper Base. When the crew of the Ghost arrived with a shipment of power generators, AP-5 complained that the shipment was already several hours overdue. AP-5 then asked his friend Chopper whether it was routine for rebel shipments to be late; to which the droid answered in the affirmative. Returning to Atollon AP-5 was later part of a homecoming party that greeted Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, and Chopper after they returned from Malachor. He and the rebels witnessed a blinded Kanan hugging Hera. They also witnessed a despondent Ezra exit the Phantom without Ahsoka Tano; whom Ezra and Kanan believed had perished on Malachor. After Captain Rex learned that Ahsoka didn't come back with them, he was shown upset along side Rex. A Larger Rebellion Rescuing Defectors After the rebels received word from Fulcrum that a group of Imperial cadets from the Skystrike Academy were planning to defect to the Rebellion, AP-5 was tasked with preparing fake credentials for Sabine's infiltration mission. Mission to Wynkahthu Later, AP-5 lent his expertise to a mission undertaken by the Ghost Crew, the pirate Hondo Ohnaka, and the crime lord Azmorigan to steal cargo from an Imperial Cargo Ship that had become trapped in the atmospheric storms in Wynkahthu's upper atmosphere. Due to his experience working aboard a class four container vessel, AP-5 was able to advise Garazeb Orrelios when planning the mission. AP-5 and Zeb's planned involved jumping onto the hull of the ship, restarting its power plant, and then opening the cargo ramp doors to evacuate the cargo with grappling guns. AP-5 calculated that the mission had a 38.5% chance of success. When Kanan protested, AP-5 responded that they would have a zero percent chance without him. AP-5 stayed with Hera and Kanan aboard the Ghost while the other rebels, Hondo, and Azmorigan boarded the ship. Despite his careful planning, AP-5 overlooked the fact that restarting the power generator reactivated one of the Sentry Droid's. The Sentry Droid attacked Azmorigan and Zeb and locked them in the brig. When Zeb contacted the Ghost, AP-5 apologized for his mistake and warned the rebels not to engage the droids. Despite his warning, Azmorigan destroyed one of the droids. This triggered the other Sentry Droids which attacked the rebels and their confederates. However, they managed to escape the cargo ship before it collided with the vortex and exploded. AP-5 stayed aboard while the rebels celebrated their catch of Proton Bomb's and Hondo and Azmorigan left with their Ugnaught crew member Melch with their "treasure." Personality and Traits AP-5 had a grumpy and pessimistic personality due to his exploitative treatment at the hands of his Imperial superiors. AP-5 prided his service as an analyst droid during the Ryloth campaign and deeply resented being relegated to inventory work under the Empire. AP-5 had an antagonistic relationship with his Imperial captain, who believed that he was destined for the scrap heap. AP-5 found an unlikely friend in the form of Chopper, an astromech droid who was part of the rebellion. AP-5 gained Chopper's trust and friendship after he removed his restraining bolt; giving AP-5 the will to defy his master. Despite his friendship with Chopper, AP-5 could still be abrupt and condescending to his friend when he berated Chopper for committing the "illogical act" of sacrificing his stolen ambulatory strut to repair him. Despite only knowing the Rebels for a short time, AP-5 has already formed an attachment to them, as he seemed saddened to learn of Ahsoka's apparent death. Using his knowledge of Class four container vessels, AP-5 helped the rebels plan their operation to steal cargo from an Imperial Cargo Ship. While he was a skilled planner, he was a calculating pessimist who believed that their mission had little chance of success. He also overlooked the presence of sentinel droids aboard the cargo ship and tried in vain to advice the recovery team not to provoke hostilities with the droids. Navigation Category:Star Wars Heroes Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Genderless Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Genius Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Suicidal Category:Big Good Category:Successful Category:Strategists Category:Protectors Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Loyal Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Honorable